


Promise me we'll dance again

by lost_paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesick Pidge (Voltron)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_paladin/pseuds/lost_paladin
Summary: Lance non sopporta vedere Pidge star male e fa di tutto per farla distrarre.oPidge e Lance trovano conforto dalla mancanza di casa in una promessa fatta quasi per caso.





	Promise me we'll dance again

**Author's Note:**

> HENLO! Questa fanfiction partecipa al San Valentine’s Secret Lover di Voltron LD IT!  
> Sono la secret lover di *rullo di tamburi* Lele Little Lenore!  
> Spero tanto che ti piaccia questa storia, l’ho finita alle 6 di mattina reduce da un colpo di genio improvviso su come svilupparla :’)  
> Mi dispiace non essere riuscita ad accontentarti scrivendo una NSFW ma non ne sono per nulla capace, chiedo venia ;;  
> E ultima cosa ma non per importanza: Buon San Valentino! Date un po’ d’amore anche a questa ship già che ci siete ♥

Ancora una volta, nessuno seppe dire di no a Coran. O forse, la ragione principale per cui nessuno si oppose a riguardo questa volta, fu che anche Allura era d’accordo.  
Un paio di show per la coalizione dopo e ai due alteani venne subito in mente di fare ciò che i diplomati del loro ormai distrutto pianeta erano solito fare in queste occasioni: organizzare un ballo.  
  
Abitanti di tutti i pianeti alleati, dagli Arusiani agli Olkari -perfino alcuni membri della Marmora avevano dibattuto la loro partecipazione alla festa- si riunirono su Merwa, l’ultimo pianeta liberato dalle forze Galra e luogo dei festeggiamenti.

I paladini erano stati messi in ghingheri dalla principessa -senza troppi capricci da parte di Lance-, convinta che l’aspetto dei difensori dell’universo facesse la propria parte nel convincere gli alleati che si trovassero in buone mani.  
  
L’ingresso dei paladini al ballo fu spettacolare.  
Grida, urla, cori di lode si alzavano a gran voce per i cinque ragazzi, mentre uscivano dal castello con indosso vestiti tipici di cerimonie alteane, ornati da materiali preziosi ormai introvabili e invidiati specialmente da quel popolo di “sarti” che si trovava al ballo, che sembrava urlare un po’ più degli altri proprio a causa di ciò.  
  
Dopo svariati ringraziamenti, discorsi da parte di Allura e sorrisetti imbarazzati dei paladini, le danze furono finalmente dichiarate aperte da un euforico Coran, che scortò gli invitati al centro della pista e fece cenno a Pidge di far partire la musica.  
Hunk e Lance si lanciarono subito in pista, attirando immediatamente l’attenzione di tutti e sfoggiando passi di danza che solo due adolescenti che scappano da un istituto di nascosto per andare a ballare tutta la notte potevano conoscere.  
Dopotutto, pensò Hunk, i guai in cui si erano cacciati a causa delle loro notti fuggitive ne erano valsa la pena.  
Di tutt’altra idea era Keith, troppo impacciato per poter ballare ma per nulla restìo a parlare di tanto intanto con qualcuno che, come lui, preferiva starsene in disparte e osservare da lontano gli altri mentre assaggiava qualche poltiglia alteana dal banchetto.  
Matt, purtroppo, aveva deciso di rimanere all’interno del castello, per qualche motivo era turbato e non aveva abbastanza forze per partecipare alle danze. Gli altri, presi dai preparativi, non ci fecero però molto caso.  
Nel mentre Shiro era occupato a parlare coi diversi leader dei pianeti invitati al ballo, avendo sempre occhio vigile per i suoi compagni e il castello.  
La sua paura più grande però, era che Pidge potesse mettere un lento.  
O peggio, qualche tipica canzone da ballo scolastico, tipo Sway.  
Non avrebbe resistito a lungo a Michael Bublé, né in Terra né in spazio.  
  
Pidge dal canto suo, non sembrava molto nello spirito di risvegliare il ballerino innato che c’è in Shiro, anzi, sembrava piuttosto sconnessa dai festeggiamenti, più concentrata sui cavi della console che si rigirava tra le dita con fare assente.  
Lance, notando lo stato d’animo della ragazza, saltellò platealmente verso la sua direzione, determinato a tirarla su di morale nonostante qualsiasi cosa la stesse turbando.  
  
“Come va Pidgeotto? Hai messo delle canzoni fantastiche finora, non ho visto Hunk divertirsi così tanto dai tempi della Garrison! Ricordi quando ci siamo infiltrati nello spettacolo giù in città la sera di Carnevale? Chissà se il pubblico si ricorda ancora della nostra entrata in scena…”  
  
“Mhm”  
  
Accorgendosi che la ragazza non lo stava ascoltando, cercò il suo sguardo e cominciò a preoccuparsi; di solito Pidge non smetteva mai di ridere al ricordo di quella serata.  
  
“E’… tutto okay? È tutta la serata che ti vedo giù di morale.”  
  
“Tutto okay, davvero, puoi ritornare a ballare se vuoi.”  
Al suono di quelle parole si accese una lampadina nella testa di Lance, già fumante di idee.  
  
“Bingo! Tutto quello che ti serve è svagarti un po’. Che ne dici di venire a ballare con noi?”  
  
“Ti sembro il tipo che balla?” Ribatté lei secca, alzando finalmente lo sguardo dalla console.  
  
“Oh andiamo su, ho visto come ti muovi quando sei da sola nella tua stanza! Okay, quando _credi_ di essere da sola- “  
  
“COSA?!”  
  
“Il punto è, seguimi, non te ne pentirai, certificato dal sottoscritto.”  
  
“Piuttosto che ballare” fece per alzarsi “preferisco seguire Matt al castello.”  
  
“No no no, negativo, tu ora vieni con me e ci divertiamo come ai vecchi tempi.”  
  
Lance prese la ragazza per il braccio e la trascinò sulla pista da ballo, dove Hunk li stava aspettando impaziente di continuare il loro “spettacolo”, ma le cose non andarono come previsto. Pidge strattonò via il braccio dalla presa dell’amico, fece qualche passo indietro e lo squadrò con uno sguardo che Lance non aveva mai visto nei suoi occhi.  
  
“Non capisco come fai a divertirti nonostante tutto, è come se non ti preoccupassi minimamente di ritornare a casa!” e così dicendo, corse via all’interno del castello, sotto lo sguardo incredulo degli invitati e dei suoi compagni.  
  
Lance fece per inseguirla, ma venne fermato dal braccio bionico di Shiro, che rassicurò agli invitati il tranquillo proseguimento della serata e poi si voltò nella sua direzione.  
  
“Lasciala da sola per un po’, Lance. È meglio se aspetti la fine della festa per parlarle, qualsiasi cosa sia successa.”  
  
Il ragazzo sbuffò e andò a sedersi accanto a Keith, che aveva visto la scena da lontano ed era pronto a sommergerlo di domande.  
  
“Cosa è- “  
  
“Non ora, mullet. Non ora.”  
  
Con una scrollata di spalle, Keith si allontanò dal banchetto e decise che sarebbe stato meglio per lui tenersi fuori dalla situazione. Dopotutto Lance era testardo e avrebbe risolto le cose a modo suo, non c’era motivo di provare a dargli dei consigli.

* * *

  
La serata sembrò non finire mai per Lance, che si ostinava a guardare Shiro e a implorarlo con lo sguardo di far finire il tutto al più presto. Quando dopo l’ennesima occhiataccia da parte del ragazzo Shiro scrollò le spalle esasperato e sparì tra la folla nella pista da ballo, Lance decise che aveva aspettato abbastanza tempo per correre nel castello e mettere a posto le cose.  
Così, avendo accortezza di non farsi vedere da nessuno, sgattaiolò all’interno del castello alla ricerca della stanza di Pidge.  
Aveva sempre odiato discutere con lei, ma non era mai riuscito a spiegarsi il perché; fatto sta che, ogni volta che Pidge capitava di star male a causa sua, Lance si sentiva terribilmente in colpa e non riusciva a dar pace ai suoi pensieri finché non mettevano le cose a posto.  
  
Arrivato davanti la porta, il ragazzo considerò se fosse stato meglio seguire il pensiero di Shiro e aspettare ancora un altro po’ prima di parlarle, o bussare e chiarire tutto il prima possibile. Il suo treno di pensieri venne interrotto dalla porta automatica della stanza di Pidge che si spalancò con un rumore secco.  
Lance entrò riluttante nella stanza lasciandosi chiudere la porta alle spalle e prese posto accanto a Pidge sul letto, indeciso sul da farsi.  
Dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio, notò Pidge boccheggiare due o tre volte, così sospirò sonoramente e prese finalmente parola.  
  
“Ascolta, Pidge, anche a me manca la mia famiglia. Non passa un solo giorno senza che mi manchi casa.” Lance strinse pugni e si lasciò scappare un respiro tremolante dalla bocca.  
“Il punto è che, so quello che stai passando, non c’è bisogno di nasconderlo. Non pensare che non me ne importi. Certo, per te la situazione è diversa! È … più grave della mia. Ma non condannarmi per cercare di distrarmi! Voi siete tutto ciò che mi è rimasto. Siete la realtà che sto vivendo. Tutto ciò che posso fare adesso è godermela al meglio. Ogni giorno faccio il possibile per non darlo a vedere, ma se tutto ciò mi fa apparire come un insensibile, un menefreghista, allora io… io non so più che fare. Ma sai che cosa? A me va bene. A me va benissimo, perché alla fine, è sempre meglio che piangere addosso a qualcuno che ha solo da invidiarmi. Tu hai un padre disperso nello spazio, Keith non ha nessuno da cui tornare e- “  
  
“Lance…”  
Pidge lo interruppe, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e osservandolo con sguardo colpevole.  
Lance si portò le mani al viso e si tastò le guance, rendendosi conto di star piangendo.  
  
“Ho… ho esagerato, mi dispiace.”  
Lance si asciugò gli occhi coi bordi della maglia, prese un respiro profondo e si avviò verso la porta, quando una mano sulla schiena lo bloccò. Pidge lo teneva fermo tirandolo per un lembo della maglia, fissando il pavimento con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
“Oggi è il compleanno di mia madre. Ogni anno le organizzavamo una grande festa e ballavamo tutti insieme, avevamo diverse tradizioni e ci divertivamo un mondo. Eravamo una famiglia così legata. E… e adesso, pensare che mia madre è sola, sulla Terra, senza la minima idea di dove sia la sua famiglia, credendoci dispersi, o peggio…morti. Io, io non ce la faccio a divertirmi pensando a tutto ciò, non riesco a-“  
Lance avvolse la ragazza in un abbraccio, che dopo pochi secondi si sentì finalmente libera di piangere.  
I due rimasero così per una decina di minuti, nel mentre Pidge aveva smesso di singhiozzare e si asciugava le lacrime strofinandosi gli occhi.  
  
“Mi dispiace se prima sono scattata all’improvviso, non avevo nessuna ragione per prendermela con te.”  
  
“Non preoccuparti, facciamo come se non fosse successo nulla okay?”  
  
“Uhm, Lance…”  
  
“No davvero-”  
  
“Lance-”  
  
“Fidati di me, smettiamola e-“  
  
“Lance!”  
  
“Cosa?!”  
  
“Non so ballare.”  
  
“Non sai-“  
  
“No, non so ballare.” Pidge tirò su col naso e sorrise appena.  
  
“Questo era un altro dei motivi per cui ho rifiutato anche solo di _provare_ a svagarmi.”  
Come poche ore prima, un barlume di speranza si accese negli occhi del ragazzo, che si alzò di scatto dal letto e le tese la mano.  
  
“Seguimi.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Posso insegnarti a ballare.”  
  
“…andiamo, sei serio? È una cosa- “  
  
“Stupida? Inutile? Che ti importa? È divertente. E da quanto ho capito ti serve una distrazione. Posso avere l’opportunità di essere la tua distrazione? Tra l’altro, avremo un altro ballo tra una settimana.”  
  
“E allora? Posso tranquillamente restarmene seduta come ho fatto stasera.”  
  
“Pidgeotto, credi davvero che ti lascerò marcire su una sedia durante una festa per la seconda volta? Sii professionale, dai paladini di Voltron ci si aspetta anche di essere ottimi ballerini.”  
  
“Parole di chi?”  
  
“Me stesso.” Lance sorrise soddisfatto, mentre Pidge cercava di trattenere l’istinto di mettersi le mani in faccia, pur sorridendo al fare scherzoso del ragazzo.  
  
“Così non avrai più nessuna scusa per rimanere ferma. Fidati di me!”  
Lance tirò Pidge in piedi e le mise un braccio dietro la schiena, mentre con l’altro le prese delicatamente la mano.  
  
“Tutto questo è necessario?”  
  
“Più che necessario. Ora, mettimi una mano sulla spalla.”  
Data la sua statura minuta, Pidge fece un po' di fatica per arrivare a poggiare la mano sulla sua spalla, sbuffando nel mentre e guadagnandosi occhiate divertite da parte di Lance.  
  
“Vuoi una scaletta?”  
  
“Sta zitto. È già tanto che non ti abbia ancora sbattuto fuori dalla mia stanza.” Ribatté secca Pidge, nonostante stesse sorridendo.  
  
“Oh mamma, sto tremando come una foglia.”  
La ragazza lo guardò in cagnesco e a Lance bastò ricordarsi il dolore della scossa del suo bayard per decidersi a smetterla con le battute.  
  
“D’accordo, cominciamo a piccoli passetti. Segui me. Destra, sinistra, destra, sinistra…”  
  
“Okay, è più facile di quanto pensassi.”  
  
“Vedi? Non ti stai già divertendo?”  
  
“Parola grossa. È intrattenente piuttosto.”  
  
“Sai qual è la cosa che mi piace di più di ballare? Non penso a nulla quando lo faccio.”  
  
“In che senso?”  
  
“Tu ci stai pensando?”  
  
“A cosa?”  
Lance sorrise. Ci era riuscito.  
  
“Nulla, lascia stare.”  
  
I due continuarono a ballare in silenzio per alcuni minuti senza incrociare lo sguardo, concentrati sui loro passi e sulla musica lontana che proveniva dalla festa, ancora in corso.  
  
“Pidge.”  
“Uh?” Pidge alzò lo sguardo, cercando quello del ragazzo, ma Lance non staccò gli occhi dal pavimento.  
  
“Mi prometti una cosa?”  
  
“Dipende. Spara.”  
  
“Promettimi che mi lascerai insegnarti a ballare.”  
Pidge sospirò, allontanandosi di poco dalle braccia del ragazzo.  
  
“Se è per il prossimo ballo, davvero, non c’è bisogno- “  
  
“Lascia stare il ballo, usiamola come una sorta di sfida. Promettiamoci che in qualche modo, un giorno, balleremo di nuovo. Sulla Terra. Un modo per darci ogni giorno la speranza di ritornare a casa. Torneremo sulla Terra come ballerini professionisti! Puoi farla per me questa promessa, vero Pidgey?”  
  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono.  
Pidge si accorse che Lance aveva gli occhi ancora un po’ rossi a causa delle lacrime di prima, ma più di ogni altra cosa notò un sorriso genuino crescere sulle sue labbra, e pensò che infondo non sarebbe stato male trovare conforto da questa guerra in una persona come Lance. Perché nonostante faticasse ad ammetterlo, anche lei, col suo solito comportamento un po’ sarcastico verso i suoi compagni, riusciva a scaldarsi grazie ai suoi gesti e alle sue parole.  
  
“Va bene. Prometto.” Pidge sorrise affettuosamente, poi i due si separarono e Lance si avviò verso l’uscita.  
  
“Allora ci si vede domani?”  
  
“Uh… si, domani… continuiamo la lezione?”  
  
“Dopo cena?”  
  
“Dopo cena.”  
  
“Perfetto… buonanotte allora.”  
  
“Notte, Lance. E… grazie.”  
  
E così i due paladini, ormai soli, tornarono ai loro soliti pensieri, stavolta però, col cuore più leggero e la promessa di ritornare a casa.

                                                                          


End file.
